Bryweludramon
Bryweludramon= Bryweludramon is an Ultimate level, Legend-Arms shield Digimon, its entire body is composed of shields and has taken the form of a dragon. By attaining the data of "legendary shields" from legends and games, it evolved to become a shield boasting absolute hardness, one that cannot be scratched by any attack. While appearance-wise it seems to be made from Red Digizoid, the true extent of its hardness cannot be analysed. Bryweludramon has two standalone AI units, Gause and Fay, which allow it to see in all directions. Gause and Fay also possess barriers made from flames, and are able to extend the scope of their barriers to cover even Bryweludramon. Because Gause and Fay are capable of acting independently of Bryweludramon, no matter how far-separated they are, it is said that they are even capable of covering the entire world with their barriers. Although Bryweludramon may be the strongest shield, it seems that its barriers have been broken and bested before by its nemesis Durandamon. |-|RaijinLudomon= The evolved form of Tia Ludomon, it has been further mechanised and attained the ability to fly. By sacrificing its agility, it gained durability that allows it to withstand even an attack from an Ultimate level head-on. The shields attached to its shoulders and arms automatically put up an electric barrier which cannot be seen, causing enemies to be confused as to why their attacks are not working. Not only that, it is also able to increase the area covered by its barrier in exchange for being unable to move, allowing it to protect entire regions to a certain extent. |-|TiaLudomon= The evolved form of Ludomon, it has grown even more durable and attained outstanding speed. It dashes at high speed across battlefields, rescuing straggling Digimon who are no longer able to fight. It is capable of transforming itself into a shield to be wielded to aid in escaping the battlefield, protecting its wielder from any attack that comes their way. Tialudomon's shields have magical properties that allow it to erect barriers of ice, which freeze and nullify opponent attacks. |-|Ludomon= Ludomon is one of the 'Legend-Arms', who are capable of transforming themselves into weapons. It is the only one among the 'Legend-Arms' capable of transforming itself into a shield. It wields sturdy, steel shields on its head and on both arms, protecting it from attacks coming from any direction. As a Digimon made with protection in mind, there have been records of it protecting areas being targeted by the D-Brigade. |-|Kakkinmon= A Digimon whose hat has become a copper shield, with its personality turning rougher as well. It is less vigilant than before due to its equipment becoming sturdier, adopting a fearless, forward-charging personality. However, because its shield is still only made of copper, it will land itself in trouble if it gets too aggressive. |-|Cotsucomon= A Digimon that was born already wearing a leather hat. It looks stronger than the average Baby level due to its equipment, but because it is made of a soft material, it barely offers any defensive protection. It is extremely vigilant, and will retreat into its hat at the slightest provocation. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | High 8-C | 6-C | At least High 4-C, Possibly 4-A | 3-C | Varies Name: Ludomon | Cotsucomon | Kakkinmon | TiaLudomon | RaijinLudomon | Bryweludramon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Rookie-Mega Data Attribute Armor Digimon, Legend-Arms Powers and Abilities: Kakkinmon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shield Mastery, Transformation |-|Ludomon= All previous abilities amplified, Statistics Amplification |-|TiaLudomon= All previous abilities amplified, Ice Manipulation, Barrier Creation, Attack Nullification |-|RaijinLudomon= All previous abilities amplified, Passive Forcefield Creation, Electricity Manipulation |-|Bryweludramon= All previous abilities amplified, Fire Manipulation |-|General Digimon Abilities=Digimon Physiology Attack Potency: Wall level (Via this calc) | Large Building level+ (Equal to other Rookie level Digimon such as Guilmon) | Island level (Equal to other Champion level Digimon such as Seadramon) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Equal to other Ultimate level Digimon such as Duramon and Digitamamon. All Ultimate level Digimon should be superior to Wendigomon) | Galaxy level (Equal to other Mega level Digimon such as GranKuwagamon) | Varies (When wielded, it's strength changes to match the one wielding it) Speed: Unknown | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Zubamon) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reaction/combat speed (Equal to other Champion level Digimon who are all comparable to Wizardmon) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ movement speed (Sacrificed movement speed for defense) with FTL reaction/combat speed (Should be comparable to Ultimate-level Digimon) | Relativistic, with FTL combat speed (Comparable to Mega level Digimon like WarGreymon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Large Building Class+ | Island Class (Equal to other Champion level Digimon) | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class (Equal to other Ultimate level Digimon) | Galactic Class (Equal to other Mega level Digimon such as WarGreymon) | Varies Durability: Wall level | At least Large Building level+ (Has much higher defense when compared to offense) | At least Island level | Galaxy level (Durable enough to tank attacks from Mega Digimon) | At least Galaxy level | Varies Stamina: Decent as Kakkinmon | Likely Extremely High Range: Extended Melee Range, At least a few kilometers with projectiles | A few hundred kilometers with barriers (RaijinLudomon) | Planetary with barriers (Bryweludramon) Standard Equipment: Themselves and their shields (Wall Rake for Ludomon) | Rocket Messer Intelligence: While not much is known about their combat prowess, Ludomon's evolutionary line is implied to be highly skilled combatants who utilize a strong defense to overcome strong foes. Weaknesses: Virus Digimon Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Weapon Change: The Ludomon line can change into weapons in which their durability is increased. Kakkinmon *'Kankan:' Strikes at the opponent with the sharp corners of its shield. Ludomon *'Wall Rake:' Uses the Wall Rake it wields on both arms to attack and defend. TiaLudomon *'Frisbicker:' Throws the shields on its arms. *'Assault Claw:' Charges at high speed and attacks with its claws. RaijinLudomon *'Lightning Buster:' Generates electricity at high output from its head and uses it to strike the enemy. *'Rocket Messer:' Fires its Rocket Messer from both arms. Bryweludramon *'Guren Storm:' Unleashes a blaze from its flaming wings. *'Blast Smash:' Detaches its wings, shrouding it in a barrier of flame as it charges towards the enemy Keys: Kakkinmon | Ludomon | TiaLudomon | RaijinLudomon | Bryweludramon | When Wielded Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Soldiers Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Shield Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Information Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Ice Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Weapons Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Variable Tier Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Stone Walls Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users